happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nutty
Name: Nutty Gender: Male Animal: Squirrel Episode: 30 TV Count: 2 Kill Count: 15 Deaths: 27 (24 from Episodes, 3 from Smoochies) Appearance: Nuttin Wrong With Candy First Death: Nuttin' Wrong with Candy First Victim: Lumpy from Concrete Solution Voice Actor: Michael "Lippy" Lipman Nutty is one of the main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character bio A yellow-green squirrel with one yellow diamond shaped marking on his head and an addiction for candy or anything that is sugary. He has a big swirly lollipop, candy cane, small all-day sucker, and a candy apple stuck to his fur, which he even treats as his wardrobe, as evidenced in Chew Said A Mouthful episode. Although this often changes. From his debut in the episode, Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, the candy attached to his fur fell off, therefore Nutty was seen without candy stuck to him for the first time. The second time Nutty was seen without candy attached to him is in the beginning of the episode, Chew Said a Mouthful. One of his eyes resembles Googly eyes and the other bears a slight resemblance to Flippy's 'flipped-out' eyes. It's apparent that his googly eye is an amblyopia, or lazy eye, as it's almost always looking down and drops down whenever he looks somewhere else. As a result of his huge sugar intake he is often hyperactive and jittery, and giggles more than he talks. He was first heard saying that he wishes for a scrumptious lollipop in As You Wish. One drop of sugar makes him hyper and creates a tornado like "Taz the Tasmanian Devil". He also foams at the mouth when deprived of candy or any other sugar-related items. Nutty will do whatever it takes to get the sugar he wants. If he doesn't get what he wants he becomes very irate. Nutty will eat other types of food occasionally (like in Class Act, when he eats part of Sniffles' body, thinking it was a candy cane), but it's a very rare case. Whenever he gets to sleep without any sugar he ate, he'll feel very sleepy and tired as he was seen yawning and sleeping in late. He seems to lack common sense, which is evidenced in many episodes. He is one of the few characters to have an account on the website MySpace where it mentions he has fourteen dental cavities. This is probably not helped the fact that he brushes his teeth with a lollipop and sugar, and uses soda as mouthwash. He drinks coffee ground from jellybeans. In the Second Serving DVD, he has his own breakfast cereal called "Sugar Frosted Nutty Honey", but there are hardly any cereal pieces in it - the picture only shows a large pile of sugar in the bowl. Nutty can be seen eating this cereal in Concrete Solution. Nutty is thought to have Lazy Eye in his right eye, which moves around his eye and drops when he looks at something else. Nutty is usually featured in episodes which revolve around candy, except for Snip Snip Hooray and Eye Candy, where Toothy was used instead. It was rumored that when Eye Candy was made Nutty has been prominently featured in another episode, which was why that choice was made. Nutty's eagerness of candy has often led to the demise of both himself and the other characters. However, it is his hyperactive personality that has made him another of the show's most memorable characters. Nutty cares more about candy than his friends. In Party Animal, it is seen that when Flaky ate one of the peanuts, he goes to help her, but he sees the candy and pushes her out of the way to eat the candy. In A Sucker For Love he tried to steal a lollipop from Cub. His deaths usually involve either his mouth, getting impaled, split apart, shredded, or breathing problems. Nutty has a curled-up tail which moves when he's excited. As seen in the False Alarm episode, he can go insane due to long hours without candy. It also shows that once he can lose an addiction, he can starts a new one like playing video games for a very long time. Nutty Episodes Starring Roles *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *Nuttin' But the Tooth *Sweet Ride *Class Act *Icy You *Stealing the Spotlight (Winter Break DVD) *Concrete Solution *Chew Said a Mouthful *A Sucker For Love Pt. 1 *A Sucker For Love Pt. 2 *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode Featuring Roles *I Get a Trick Out of You *Remains to be Seen *Stealing the Spotlight *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Take a Hike *Dunce Upon a Time *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! *A Sight For Sore Eyes *Wipe Out! *Easy Comb, Easy Go *In a Jam *Double Whammy *The Carpal Tunnel of Love Appearance Roles *Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD-Version only) *From Hero to Eternity *Party Animal *Ipso Fatso *Who's to Flame? *As You Wish *A Change Of Heart *Mime to Five Occupations and Careers #Grocer - See What Develops #Auditioning Musician - In a Jam Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Nuttin' Wrong with Candy: Crushed by vending machine, then impaled by its coils. #Sweet Ride: Head gets stuck in beehive; stung by hundreds of bees. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Icy You: Head is crushed by automatic doors. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in the truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Stealing the Spotlight: After mistaking Lumpy's Christmas lights for candy and eating them, Lumpy yanks on what's left of the cord and pulls out Nutty's digestive system in the process. #Nutty's Party Smoochie Toy: Receives a yo-yo. His teeth get knocked out by the yo-yo. Angrily, he throws the yo-yo very hard, which results in a very hard sleeper which rubs against his crotch and produces a 'buzzing' sound. His body catches on fire. #Nutty's Party Smoochie Gift: A present with balloons tied to it falls in front of Nutty. He gleefully unwraps the present, only to find a big pair of heavy scissors inside. He throws away the scissors, and the balloons float, causing the balloon strings around his neck to strangle him to death. #Nutty's Party Smoochie Treat: Gets a go-cart but dies of carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning from the gas released by the go-cart. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Impaled on ring toss pole. #From Hero to Eternity: Body messily splattered over treehouse along with Sniffles. #Party Animal: Cored like an apple by Flippy, while spinning like a Taz-like tornado. #Ipso Fatso: Sliced up by glass shards. #Concrete Solution: Ripped vertically in half by falling bridge. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an a fire explosion (debatable, might have run away when he saw Handy get sliced by his helicopter). #As You Wish!: Choked on a giant lollipop. #Take a Hike: Sliced to pieces by a grizzly bear, the lower body crushed by a falling boulder. #Dunce Upon a Time: Beanstalk grew out of mouth, then cut by axe from Giggles. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Crushed by a car under a car magnet. #See What Develops: Drowns in store. #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: His eyes were sliced by Sniffles' airplane then sliced to pieces by kite string. #Wipe Out!: Choked on a sea urchin and then drowned in a small pool of water. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Head impaled on sprinkler. #Double Whammy: Flippy shoots water into Nutty's mouth until his head explodes. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Impaled on pipes. #A Sucker For Love Pt. 2: Run over by an ambulance driven by the Mole and impaled on a spiked speedbump. additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) Seen on Comics #Ice-Scream: Lumpy pours acid into the chocolate ice-cream. He ate it and it bites his body. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Nuttin' but the Tooth: Toothy drills through his mouth, his lower jaw gets torn off with the floss to get the tooth out. #A Sucker for Love, Part One: Sees a gumball machine, and puts coin in it, but it doesn't shoot the gumball. He hits the gumball machine with a trash can, and then breaks the gumball machine. He takes all the gumballs, and the glass shards of the gumball machine, and chews on them, and blows a bubble, and the bubble pops, and the glass shards hit his face. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm Episode: Impaled with numerous candy canes. Additional #Winter Break DVD Cover: When Nutty takes a bite of a candy cane, he breaks his teeth. Numbers of Kills *Cuddles - 1 (Concrete Solution) *Giggles - 0 *Toothy - 2 (Concrete Solution; Chew Said a Mouthful) *Lumpy - 1 (Concrete Solution) *Petunia - 1 (False Alarm Episode) *Handy - 0 *Sniffles - 0 *Pop - 0 *Cub - 1 (Concrete Solution) *Flaky - 2 (Concrete Solution; Chew Said a Mouthful) *The Mole - 1 (False Alarm Episode) *Disco Bear - 1 (Chew Said a Mouthful) *Russell - 1 (Concrete Solution) *Lifty - 1 (False Alarm Episode) *Shifty - 1 (False Alarm Episode) *Mime - 1 (Concrete Solution) *Cro-Marmot - 1 (debatable) (Concrete Solution) *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 0 *Others - 0 Trivia *Nutty was the first character to die in the TV series premiere. *Nutty has rabies which is mentioned in the "Collect Them All" section of the First Blood DVD. *After Nutty got killed in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Russell mistook his googly eye as his contact lens. It could be evident why Nutty sees things what appears to him as candy when Russell looked at his kite. *Nutty's googly eye is originally his left eye. But in some episodes he appears in, his googly eye switches sides on his face, either right or left, like Lumpy's mismatched antlers change positions. *Nutty rides on a scooter as seen in Sweet Ride and The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *He likes a candy cane pattern on anything that he has. *In the False Alarm Bonus Cartoon, after Nutty left the rehab center, he was seen wearing a necktie and had hair. Category:Characters